Tome of Metal Materialization
A book engraved with a metallic shimmer along its binding and pages. Words of objects are permanently etched in the book’s pages. Upon reading the book, one can see that most of the hand writing seems to be from one person with the exception of the last couple of words “Hammer” and “Shuriken”. Upon throughout investigation of the book, the wielder will find a functionality note in the rear describing how to properly use the book. The user can inscribe the word of any object inside the book. Once a user inscribes the word of an object in the book, the object materializes in metal form in front of them. If the word written already belongs in the book, then nothing happens. The scope of the material is limited to one dimensional purposes, meaning you can create a key - but you can’t create a key to a specific lock. Additionally, the dimension limit of the object is 5x5 ft and a mass of 100 lbs. Existing Words: Shuriken, hammer, longsword, key, box, quill, dog, bed, gold, silver, copper, platinum, electrum, coins, money Curse: This item is cursed to any who use its function. Shortly after inscribing a word into the book, the user will be succumbed to a mysterious voice that booms in their head. Additionally, their eyes turn into blackish beads. The voice will present a multiple choice scenario based on the user’s surroundings. The user has the choice of performing one of the choices or will suffer heavy damage until death. The choices’ intensity is influenced by the object materialized which most options are undesirable. Adventures The tome was looted from a temple of a tiefling artificer named Ekmoros who is believed to be the creator is the book. ''Akir Duskwalker'', ''Arthus'', ''Ser Ravyn'', and ''Zavidur Ugadesh'' accompanied ''Algareth and Wuulgar'' with the ''Delver’s Guild'' into the tomb of Ekmoros to retrieve any lost artifacts of their tiefling clan. After overcoming the tomb’s traps, the group was lead to a room where Wuulgar looted a metallic crown and the tome. Wuulgar discovered the functionality of the book and wrote “Hammer” within it, but was unaware of the curse which resulted in his demise by a metallic ''Umber Hulk''. Algareth quickly looted the book while Wuulgar was being devoured and the party escaped the tomb. Ravyn scolded Algareth for attempting to open the book which he then relinquished it from him. Arthus later inquired upon Ravyn to attempt to identify the book’s function and discovered the note in the back of the book which he gestured Akir to test the book out. Akir wrote “Shuriken” which caused a shuriken to appear and the curse set in for Akir. He was presented with the options: A) Makeout with Ravyn for 10 seconds or B) Eat 72 gold pieces. Akir was resistant to both demands which resulted in taking extreme damage until he finally began eating his gold pieces. The party now has general fear of using the tome.Category:Item